


Nullifying Chips

by CJ4S



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ4S/pseuds/CJ4S
Summary: The Nulls find out about the chips in the clones heads, and figure out a way to circumvent it. (Merging RC series with canon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nullifying Chips

Jaing: Have you heard the word among the ranks? They're saying we all have some sort of chip in our brains. For non-aggression or something like that.  
Kom'rk: Huh. I'm assuming you've already figured out what to do about it?  
Jaing: Well, some of the guys are having them removed - subtly of course - but it leaves a scar so others would know about it. I've been drafting up ways to override it.   
Ordo: Care to share?  
Jaing: I've got the data on the chip here. [passes specs out via datapad to the other nulls] I'm planning on assembling my solution today.   
Mereel: [reviewing the data] Hmm, I think I may have a solution as well.   
Prudii: Oh, this is a competition I'd love to see. Tech race anyone?  
Jaing: My project will take time. How about seeing who has the better solution instead? What do you think Mereel?  
Mereel: Sounds good to me.  
Ordo: Okay then. Both of you take off and work on your project. Is an hour long enough? [Jaing nods, Mereel smiles and gives a thumbs up] Okay. Both of you meet back here in exactly one hour. Go!  
~One hour later~  
Ordo: Alright what do you have? Jaing can go first.  
Jaing: [pulls out a rod with wires and cables sticking out of it, has a button on one end] Alright, this little guy should neutralize any signals that the chip is sending out and disable it for good. Completely safe for whoever it's used on.  
Other nulls: Mmm, that's good, yeah  
Ordo: Wait, we haven't seen Mereel's solution yet. Mereel?  
Mereel: [Grinning smugly] Well, I have this. [turns around, sounds of crinkling aluminum are heard, then he spins back around] Check this out!  
[Mereel is holding up a tin-foil hat, clearly constructed in the last 10 seconds]  
Mereel: You see, the signals that the chip emit are reflected back in towards itself canceling out. Plus, it's very cool looking.   
[murmurs of agreement from the other nulls, begin passing around the hats as Mereel makes more]  
Jaing: Wait, you're going with those?  
Ordo: Well, yeah, obviously. They look way cooler.   
Jaing: [pauses for a moment, then acknowledges] Yeah, you're right. [puts on hat]  
[about a minute later Ordo realizes]  
Ordo: We're going to need to use Jaing's solution. We can rock these just fine, but it'll look weird if all the clones start wearing them.   
[mutters of disappointment and agreement]  
Ordo: It'll just be us wearing them. No one else. We'll start by using Jaing's device on the commandos, then work our way to the others. I'll see if Kal'buir can have them brought planetside.  
~A few weeks later~  
[several squads of commandos are lined up in the barracks on Coruscant]  
Ordo: Listen up! We're here to inoculate you from some new electrovirus that has been rumored to be affecting some clones.   
[the Nulls start going around with Jaing's device, the clones are joking about viruses and recent missions they've been on]  
Fi: Hey Ordo! Did you guys also take this magic cure for tekkie-virus?   
Ordo: We found a... similar solution. [he pulls off his helmet to reveal his tin-foil hat]  
Fi: Awesome!!! Can I have one?  
Jaing: [making his way down] No, you're getting the inoculation like everyone else. [inoculates Fi]   
Fi: Aww, I wanted a hat like you, Ordo.  
[Ordo pauses, then turns around. Crinkling is heard, then he turns back]  
Ordo: Here, but it's just for you. No one else.  
[Fi smiles, the puts the hat on]  
Fi: Sir, yes sir! [then whispering] We're cool hat brothers now!  
Ordo: Yes. Yes we are.  
~The End~


End file.
